


THE OUTCAST

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Forbidden Love, Lycans, M/M, Vampires, Wolfau!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Minseok was an outcasted wolfLuhan was a vampire slave.Things were never meant to be simple but definitely were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (See notes at the end.)

# The slave

When Luhan got in the Mansion, as a vampire slave, he thought that it would be hell the same way it was in his house.

He was an outcast for a reason he couldn’t grasp. He didn’t recall crying but he remember well how the beautiful woman living in there hugged him. “welcome Luhan.”

Her voice echoed still in his memories. She was kind and kept him in her side.

He was introduced to the adults of the family.”He is set for my son.” she kept repeating but he was never introduced to anyone. He saw kids and expected her son to be old enough since a ten years old slave was mostly meant.for old men. Horrified by the images they did set in his mind before selling him, he didn’t dare to ask about his master as he focused on excelling his _training_. He was taught how to cook, sew, clean, walk, react, write and read, alongside his training he got in the hell hole he was in before. A training he is not ready to forget. And then secretly, especially that Mistress’s health wasn’t the best lately, he was forced into martial arts. He was told he needed to be perfect at everything or the mistress will shove silver in his throat. It did happen before, the reason why he lost his voice, and the threat was enough to scare Luhan enormously. He tried hard, he pushed himself hard, he did the best he could for her to not punish him.

“Luhan…” her weak call made him freeze. He was sewing her dress, as she instructed him and he was late on the last part. “here is Minseok…” Luhan stood up.

_Finally…_

Luhan’s heart clenched painfully in fear as he met dark cold eyes but was relieved to find Minseok relatively younger looking than he expected. He bowed to them as she got and touched the dress. “Still not finished, I see.” He tensed badly but she relaxed him. “but you did a very meticulous job, Luhan. I am impressed.” Minseok stood by the door like a statue of cold white marble. “Minseok, come and see how beautiful Luhan’s work is.”

“Mother,” his quiet and soft voice contrasted with his expression. “I am not here for that. You said you had something important to tell me.”

The woman froze and sighed as she sat down by the dress. Luhan was still standing there. “You aren’t an Alpha, Minseok.” Minseok seemed in the verge of screaming at her. “and I am trying hard to provide you protection.”

Minseok scoffed. “I can take care of myself. I am a pure blood!”

“So is Luhan.” the said vampire blinked. “he is an outcasted pure blood like you.” Luhan dared to look at Minseok who gave him an unreadable expression. “this is why I bought him once I knew he was for sale.”

“And you want me to accept this …?” Minseok sounded disgusted and Luhan felt like crying in shame.

“Yes.” She caressed Luhan’s cheek. “because I know you will need someone to rely on… when I die.” Both of them looked at the suddenly tired looking woman. “If it hadn’t been me… you wouldn’t be alive, Minseok and I want to insure that you will remain alive as long as possible.” Minseok chuckled bitterly and Luhan dared to look back at him. The woman closed her eyes, tiredly. “Please, Minseok…”

Minseok let out a loud sigh. “You are such an oblivious person, mother.” he raised his hand to point at Luhan. “You.” Luhan flinched. “make sure to not disappoint me.”

Luhan blinked before smiling widely as he shook his head. He noticed how Minseok crooked his eyebrow and left. “that was a beautiful smile, Luhan.” Minseok’s mother commented smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

# The kick

In the next morning, Luhan knew that Minseok was a law college student. He goes to the gym everyday since he was eighteen, which is was ten years ago.

_He have the same age as me._

He eats alone, he studies alone, he has no friends and Luhan was rather surprised to hear that Minseok got a filled record for misbehavior in his highschool era. _Why? He looks so calm and posed._

Minseok came back for dinner and Luhan was finally introduced as _his_ slave. “Why are you wasting more money on him?” a man scoffed and Minseok tensed but his mother was fast to spit back.

“Did you want me to waste on you instead?” She was an elderly, Luhan realized, since nobody could answer her. “I did buy this slave for my son, eighteen years ago. So, you are late on complaining.” She looked over Minseok. “Order him something, Minseok. Test his faithfulness so they will know how much I did waste on my own son.”

A young man in the other side of the oval table spoke suddenly with amusement. “No need to embarass your son, Mrs Kim.” Minseok tensed and his hold in the ustrils tightened. Luhan could see how pissed he was so he poked Minseok discreetly.

“Luhan.” Minseok’s voice roared in a sudden authority tone. “Go stand by the balcony.” Luhan looked at the balcony which was filled with sunlight and moved to it, his eyes filled with fear and pain. Minseok was rather surprised Luhan said nothing and looked as Luhan stood by the sun, burning, clinching his body as pain filled it. He rushed to pull Luhan to the shadow. “Give him blood and take him to my room.” he ordered the maid before facing his mother. “As you can see, this slave swore loyalty and faithfulness to me. Goodbye, gentlemen.” he walked out and reached his room first. He had a punching bag that he kept punching and punching until it exploded, filling his carpet with sand.

He observed the sand as he breathed angrily when he noticed Luhan silently standing in. Luhan noticed Minseok looking at him and smiled brightly. “What you are smiling about?”

Luhan pointed at Minseok, punched his open palm before pointing at himself. It took Minseok a moment to realize it. “You don’t talk.” Luhan nodded still smiling and Minseok shivered at how _real_ it felt while he knew it was fake. His mind wandered away when he felt cold hands on his fist. He blinked as Luhan hinted him to punch him. “I am not in the mood.” Luhan nodded then pointed down. “you can clean up.”

Luhan led him to the bed before packing the sand and the punching bag. He made a sewing movement and Minseok just dismissed him. He observed Luhan as the vampire sat down, picking a needle and a wire from his pocket. _Is he always carrying it?_ “Do you feel better?” Luhan blinked at him confusedly. “I mean since the balcony…”

Luhan looked shocked and still confused. Minseok wondered why but Luhan nodded, blushing and working on his sewing. “I am glad you are fine. I don’t want to damage what belong to me for the likes of someone else.” Luhan glanced at him for a second and remained busy and Minseok decided busying himself. He revised for a while when he noticed Luhan standing. He observed how Luhan filled the bag with sand, hanged it, and tested it. He realized how focused Luhan was, how tense he was… as if he didn’t want to make a mistake.

“He came in handy, did he?” the voice from the door froze both Minseok and Luhan. Thankfully, Luhan was fast to catch how Minseok did put his earbuds and blasted music. He ignored the visitor too, working on the punching bag, that he noticed was severly abused when a hand on his butt made him jump and instinctively flip the holding hand as his needle nearly reached the man eye.

“LUHAN!” the yell of warning was enough to freeze the slave who stepped back and crossed his arms. Minseok stood to face the tall man. “You don’t know when to stop, don’t you?”

The man chuckled when he caressed Minseok’s cheek. Luhan noticed how Minseok’s back muscles suddenly tensed with the tight fabric of his buttoned shirt. “You are so cute when you are mad, but cuter when you are submissive under me.”

Minseok punched him. “Fuck you, Oh Sehun.” Minseok mostly sounded strained but Luhan felt the fear in it and he approached Minseok. Oh Sehun laughed slightly. “I see. Probably you like them older?” the blow was nasty, Minseok’s reaction showed it and his fangs showed by protective instinct. He pushed Minseok away and faced him. Minseok and Luhan faced each other and Luhan suddenly smiled as he picked Minseok fist and hinted for punches.

The first punch was involuntary, Minseok just exploded but the punches that followed were so wanted because punching a _living_ thing felt so good. He punched Luhan to the point his hands did hurt and he stopped only to notice.

Luhan, with tears and blood all over his face had kept smiling the whole time and Sehun stood there too shocked to see Minseok display violence on someone so willing. “What are you looking at? This is my slave and I want to finish my training so fuck off.”

Luhan stood up and picked Minseok’s fist when Minseok winced. He blinked allowing his tears to fall above Minseok knuckles, which Minseok realized as he looked from the leaving Sehun to his hands, that Luhan’s tears had instant healing effect. “wait here.” He made Luhan freeze before picking shields he didn’t use in a long while. “They are worn out but will protect you for now.” Luhan wore the chest and shoulders shield while Minseok secured the head one.

Minseok soon punched Luhan in his shielded area as hard as he could while Luhan was to remain in a close distance and keep his face hidden. They kept it up to the point Minseok tiredly sat on the floor, catching his breath and observed how Luhan rushed to fill him a cup of water. The vampire was in a dilapidated state yet he rushed to help him up. He went to the bathroom, turned the faucets, and pulled Minseok in the room. He helped Minseok on taking off the bandages he wore to protect his knuckles, then his buttoned shirt that he neatly folded.

“Don’t waste time on it, I got more. Throw it.” Luhan nearly dared to look at Minseok’s side in shock but couldn’t object so he set it aside and picked Minseok’s pants and boxers.

He didn’t dare to look at Minseok showering. He wasn’t allowed to but as he looked up to the door, that had a tiny mirror, the back he managed to see made him feel hot all over. To contain himself he looked away and picked the shirt, playing with it in his fingers as he dashed out.

The whole time, Minseok just closed his eyes and allowed everything to sink in as the hot water washed off the remaining stress and the sweat. _Having Luhan is definitely a great idea._


	3. Chapter 3

# The Confusion

Luhan didn’t see Minseok for the rest of the day and he heard that he was ordered to rest until fully healed, which he was as soon as he got his cup of fresh animal blood. Luhan don’t remember His mistress feeding him, as he had to chase down cats and dogs to feed on.

_ But Master Minseok fed me twice today!  _

He didn’t know what to expect after the eternal numbness he lived. His body was still torn in pain from the beating and everything he lived so far. Even after kicking him over and over, Luhan expected him to continue kicking his face but  _ Master shielded me from his kicks when he noticed how hurt he was. _

Luhan was filled with confusion. He didn’t know if he should fear Minseok like he considered so at first or respect him for being nice. 

 

He didn’t know how to feel anymore. 

 

Minseok suddenly showed up. “It is late and you are still here.”  _ Why are you looking at me like that?  _ Minseok noticed how confused and conflicted Luhan had been looking at him during the day. “Go sleep, Luhan. I’d need you tomorrow.”

Luhan nodded bowed as he left and Minseok observed.  _ Like me, huh? He feel more burdened than I thought, walking with his head low like that.  _ Minseok followed Luhan silently. He made sure to make no sound until he noticed Luhan cuffing his neck with a chained cuff to the wall outside the house.  _ What ? _

Minseok didn’t ask or prey. He just left the perimeter and locked himself at his room.

 

He felt suddenly alone. 

 

Not that is new but…

 

It weighed more than usual.

 

He tried to chase it away when Luhan’s sleeping place hit his mind.  _ He had been sleeping in the open for eighteen years. Did he feel as lonely as I was during that time too? _

 

He tossed before kicking the cover. He called for the maids and asked -scratch that, he demanded for Luhan’s presence.

 

Luhan was surprised at the request since Minseok asked him to leave but when he got in the room, he was more confused than anything. “Sleep in that corner of the room” Minseok noticed his expression. “I may need you early tomorrow.” Luhan nodded and sat down as he had his eyes on Minseok. “Don’t you lay down?”

 

Luhan made a move and Minseok read it well.  _ I don’t sleep.  _

 

Minseok observed him silently. “Why are you here?” he didn’t wait for Luhan to answer and knew the vampire wouldn’t have an answer for him. “Why did Mother choose you? You heal fast,  I give you that, but aren’t Vampire all like that?”

 

Luhan, knowing he had no answer, chose to close his eyes. Minseok smirked at that.  _ He is calm. _ He closed his eyes too and realised that he felt better with the slave inside. He slept like a baby.

 

When he woke up, Luhan wasn’t there. But instead his day’s outfits were displayed nicely for him. He heard some noises in the bathroom, where he found Luhan fixing the shower temperature beforehand for him.  Luhan had sensed him coming and placed the towels nearby. He usually wouldn’t shower until he had hit the gym but somehow he couldn’t deny Luhan’s eagerness to prepare his shower. 

 

Suddenly, knocks made both Luhan and Minseok stop midway their doings. Luhan walked to the door and opened it to a maiden. “Mistress is dying, she asked for you both.” Luhan rushed to the bathroom but noticed Minseok standing under the shower head. He looked at the surprised maiden and hinted shower before ushering her to leave. He fudged in place as he waited for Minseok to step out of the bathroom. He faced him and opened his mouth before noticing Minseok looking rather angry. 

 

“You can go if you want.” Luhan froze at Minseok words. He observed Minseok for a moment before pinning him suddenly down. Minseok was shocked but Luhan’s pleading eyes had clear pain and confusion in it. “What do you want?”

 

Luhan pointed at himself, showed one finger, then made a walking move before shaking his head. “You can not go alone?” Luhan nodded and pleaded silently when Minseok sighed. “Alright. Let’s go.” Luhan left his side and Minseok realized that Luhan was super warm. He stood to notice Luhan fudgeting in place, looking worried.  _ Isn’t it normal? He spent his life with her more than I did. _

 

He walked to his mother’s bedroom, with Luhan right behind. He knew she would be there since she had been sick. He got in the room to find the family already there. No one said a word. “Minseok...Luhan…” Luhan rushed to her side at the call while Minseok just stood by the bed. Luhan’s blood tears fell on the golden bed cover. Her hand landed on his cheeks and he shook even more. “Luhan, I want you to promise me…” his mother was indeed dying and her weak and barely heard voice made Minseok get tears in the eyes. “You will never let Minseok be alone, to be his support and to protect him on the expense of your life.”

 

Luhan didn’t hesitate, Minseok noted, as he rested the woman's hand on his heart level, raising his hand and nodding. She laughed at that, softly patting his head when she looked up to Minseok. “Minseok… my baby… come closer please.”

 

Minseok sat by her side in bed, Luhan at his feets. She held his hand and pulled it to her cheek when he did the same with the other hand. “Don’t act like this, mother…” Minseok felt that he will cry if he said a single word and his mother knew he refused to cry in front of the family.

 

“I love you, Minseok. I failed to express that in the last eighteen years... “ She looked over the crying Luhan. “I knew when your father died that my time was counted.” Minseok tensed. “It was him that kept me alive all this years.” Luhan snapped his head up and stood slowly as she spoke. “The idea of you staying behind alone, it killed me faster than you think when I saw him in the auction… he was about to be thrown away when I bought him and I stayed alive enough long to train him…” she looked back to Minseok who lost his sad expression. “I saw you in him.”


	4. Chapter 4

#  The trap 

The funeral was nothing compared to how Luhan mourned his mother. Minseok even admitted that he didn’t look that sad and lifeless. 

 

“Luhan…” Minseok said a night after the burial. “You can cry if you want to.” Luhan just smiled to him but Minseok somehow knew that Luhan refused to breathe in order to contain his emotions.  The vampire was so stubborn.

 

_ I saw you in him.  _

 

Was it true? He wondered. Was Luhan a reflection of his soul? He observed the vampire sometimes but he felt unable to see beyond Luhan’s walls. 

 

In other hand, he loosened up to him. Minseok even asked Luhan to sit next to him in table, as he escaped eating with the  _ family _ with his mother no longer forcing him to sit in it. Luhan was surprised at first but said nothing. He ate with Minseok like a normal person. 

 

Sometimes, Minseok would converse with Luhan who would react with his gestures or nod. It was perhaps the first times Minseok ever spoke over the table. “Sir. Your uncle desire to see you in his office.” Minseok nodded and followed her, knowing that Luhan would definitely follow them. The vampire made his spot by Minseok’s side as the man sat down in the armchair. 

“You desire to see me uncle?” Minseok spoke politely but the flow of insults that followed nearly made Luhan move. Needless to say that Minseok felt his eyes sting. He barely registered what his uncle said until a letter was thrown to him. It was his mother will, giving him three fourths of her wealth as well as Luhan’s contract of slavery. Minseok looked up to Luhan who kept his cold eyes on the man.

 

“As a member of this household, you are asked to eat with the family, so you better stop escaping it.” Minseok just nodded and folded the letter that his uncle snatched forcefully. Minseok excused himself and walked back to his room lifelessly. 

 

Once alone, Minseok allowed himself a moment of weakness to which Luhan assisted without a word or a bit of judgment. Suddenly, it felt suffocating and he had to sit in order to breathe. Luhan handed him a cup of water and stood in front of him, wearing his shield. Minseok punched it right then. He kept kicking and hitting for so long he collapsed in tiredness. Luhan silently led him to the bed and covered his body. “I hate them.”

 

Luhan paused and looked over Minseok who shed tears looking at him before smiling and holding Minseok’s hand.  _  I am here for you _ . 

 

Minseok slept at it. 

 

In the morning, breakfast felt like a horror movie. Luhan sat down at Minseok’s order and drank his cup of blood normally, ignoring the stares, while Minseok barely could swallow his coffee. “It is humiliating to bear with this situation.” A man snarled and Luhan barely paused to gulp down the remaining of his cup. “How rude.” mumbles filled the table. 

 

Minseok slammed the cup down. “As a member of this household, I want my friend to eat by my side.”

 

“That blood sucking scum?” the insult was direct and Luhan tensed so badly the cup cracked. “Your friend? Let me laugh. You have no friend.” the insult went from him to Minseok and the cup broke in his fist while he smiled so brightly to Minseok. A heavy silence followed when Minseok suddenly scoffed.

 

“That  _ blood sucking scum _ is probably the best thing I had in my life.” the remark wasn’t meant to be a compliment but it went at it and Luhan’s fake smile fell as he blushed. “Let’s go Luhan. We have a busy day.” Minseok excused himself and Luhan followed as a genuine shy smile flashed in his face.

 

_ Luckily Minseok Master isn’t looking at me, right now. I am so embarrassed. _

 

Minseok packed to college and Luhan stayed in the room, tidying the already tidy room. He kept himself busy, sewing and practicing when an unexpected visit made him tense so badly. “Vampires are such shameless people, no wonder they consider you as an outcast with your fierce eyes.” Sehun stood by the door frame and Luhan, in his tenseness, injured himself with the sewing needle. He didn’t know what to do, Minseok wouldn’t be there for few hours but whatever happens, Luhan will be used to boil Minseok’s blood up and Luhan refused to take part of their shameless game .

He packed his sewing tools and pushed the mannequin aside before baring his fangs in a defensive manner. 

 

However, Sehun didn’t seem to take that as a treat. He got in and fell on the bed when a hand threw him out of the door in a swift movement. He landed on his feet of course but he was so shocked it didn’t matter. He looked at Luhan and accused so openly. “You attacked me!” Luhan tensed and closed the door. He stepped back and fell on his knees, dreading the worst.

 

Minseok was in the middle of his classroom when he felt it. The pang of panic that made him clutch his heart. For some reason, he knew something bad happened to Luhan and dashed out of the university. The whole ride back home was tense and dreadful until he got a call. “Yes, Uncle.”

 

“Your piece of shit of slave had attacked my son, you better show your ass to the office and fix it.” the call ended at it and Minseok parked right to breathe and think.

 

_ How in the world I managed to know that? I can’t be bonded to a vampire… can I? _

 

When he got home, he went to his room first where he had to take a step back. Luhan was kneeling few feet of the door. “Follow me Luhan.” Luhan stood to walk toward Minseok when he noticed Minseok still standing there. He looked up to meet Minseok’s eyes. “I won’t let them hurt you, ok?”

Luhan blinked at that.  _ What? _

 

He followed Minseok with wobbly feet and got into what seemed an office. Sehun had a bandage around the wrist and had a sly smile in his face. “Your incapability to control your slave is not a surprise...”

 

“Luhan is not a slave.” Minseok paused the man speech. “I am in the middle of the creation of a work contract for Luhan. He will be freed from his status of slave and given a status of assistant.” The man paled at Minseok’s words. “However, this is not the issue here. What happened, Uncle?”

 

Minseok felt a poke in his back and looked at Luhan who had the eyes filled with confusion and heavy tears wetting his cheeks. He pointed to Sehun and to himself then a punch.

 

“You did hit Mr. Oh?” Luhan nodded at Minseok’s question. “Why?” Luhan pointed to him and made a punch move to his face. “I would have punished you…” Minseok looked at Sehun then back to Luhan when he realised. “You were in my room!” He pointed at Sehun. “I forbad  Luhan from letting anyone get in my room or touch my things.” 

 

“That give him no right to touch my son.” The old man spoke vehemently. “I don’t care, He must be punished.”

 

Minseok noticed how Luhan shook behind him and he felt a rising panic in him. “Then punish me instead. I am responsible for whatever he does and says.” Luhan yanked his hand and Minseok faced him as he shook his head frenetically.  He knelt holding Minseok’s sleeve. “Go to my room, Luhan and prepare me a bath. I will need it.”

Luhan looked up to notice Minseok smiling brightly to him. A smile he had never showed before.


	5. Chapter 5

# The fear

Luhan paced in Minseok room, when its owner got in limping. Luhan rushed to hold him. He made the bath for him and led him in as he helped him to undress. 

 

Luhan froze at the sight of whipping marks. Minseok noticed his reaction but ignored it as he got in the water when a hand held his. He looked at Luhan’s crying face and smiled. Luhan knelt and sobbed in the water as he held still on Minseok’s hand. He sobbed so bitterly that Minseok had tears and pulled him to a hug. “It is ok, Luhan. Don’t cry. I am fine.” Luhan still cried the more he spoke.

 

_ Why are you this nice? Why did you take a beating for my sake? Why are you doing all of this for me? Why do I feel pain to see you in pain? I can’t handle it. I am so sorry. _

 

Minseok dozed off after a moment and Luhan picked him back to his bed, crying enough to cover Minseok’s back and heal the new and the old wounds, that Luhan just noticed. He cried enough to feel drained and remained in his spot, tired as he observed Minseok sleeping. 

 

_ They used me to hurt him and it feels worse than any kind of punishment.  _

 

He remained in his spot until Lunch and Minseok woke up as soon the maid announced it. He stretched and stood to notice that Luhan had picked his naked self from the bath.  _ Damn, this is embarrassing. He saw me naked.  _ He fast wore something Luhan had folded neatly next to him and walked out with Luhan just behind. 

 

In the dining table, they remained silent as Luhan and Minseok sat down. “Please, double his portion of blood.” he asked the maiden. Luhan blinked when he got a refill as he had gulped the blood down and looked at Minseok confusedly. “Do you eat something else but blood? Do you want to try something?”

 

Luhan blushed and shook his head when he got a refill. “It seems that our Minseok indeed got a friend.” Sehun spoke and Luhan deadly glared at him. A sudden poke of antipathy made Minseok flinch and he looked at Luhan who seemed ready to attack Sehun anytime. 

 

“Luhan is family somehow.” Luhan blinked at him. “He is the only thing I can see mom in it. Also, he understand me and I understand him. Right, Luhan?” Minseok smiled to Luhan and few dropped their cups. Luhan smiled back, brighter, and nodded. “I have skipped many important courses today so I need to return and get the missing courses.” He stood up and held Luhan from moving. “Rest, you drained yourself today.” Luhan blushed and nodded as Minseok left the table with a smile.

 

Luhan went to the bedroom and stood there confused and somehow frightened.  He didn’t know what to expect from his master’s behavior. Will he be punished harder when it is over? Was his master using him in order to hurt his family? He found himself shaking in horror as time passed and as Minseok return approached. 

 

“Are you ok?” he jolted at Minseok’s voice and looked at the door. Minseok blinked in confusion as he noticed Luhan safe. A sensation of discomfort and fear had managed to make him leave the university with a blank mind. He got and rested his back in the office,  “I don’t understand. I thought they terrorized you.” he faced Luhan who stepped back in a flinch. “What is it about?”

Luhan observed him in fear and Minseok realized it. “Are you scared of me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My network is unstable. So, unstable updates.


	6. Chapter 6

# The night out

They faced each other when Minseok looked over his office and picked a notebook and a pencil. “Here, write everything.” Luhan still stepped back and Minseok softly waited for him to step closer. “I am not going to hurt you. If you have anything to say, say it, but don’t treat me like I am a kind of monster.”

 

Luhan blinked, hesitantly picked the notebook and wrote carefully. _Why are you nice to me? Are you doing this in purpose to tease your family and you will punish me later?_

 

Minseok read it and sighed. “Your fears are justified. I know how we treat slaves and I guess you had been brainwashed that you should be treated in a way but.” Minseok held Luhan’s hand, caressing the smooth skin as a reassuring smile showed in his face. “I don’t see you as a slave.” Luhan tensed. “There is no lie in what I say. No hidden motives. I just… see you as my only real family.” Minseok managed to step too close to Luhan and rested his burning hand on Luhan's skin. “You smile to me so brightly whenever I feel down, you take care of me so delightedly, and you actually _listen_ to me. I don’t know if slaves are meant to do that but what you do touched me.” Luhan blushed. “I am nice to you because you are the only nicest person to me. Am I wrong to treat you this way?” Luhan shook his head and picked the pad.

 

_No one was ever this nice to me… not even Mistress. I got scared._

 

Minseok nodded at that. “I understand.” Luhan smiled shyly at that. “It is night time so do you want to go out and like... walk?” Luhan looked shocked. “Did you ever walked out of the house since you came?”

Luhan tilted his head before shaking his head. “That won’t do it! Let’s go.”

 

Luhan left the house with a buttoned shirt and straight pants he sewed for himself so he was pretty much confident about how he looked until he reached the city. He realized how much he stood out with his outfit as most of the people around had similar style to Minseok who had a leather jacket on top a blue shirt Luhan sewed for him and black jeans. It was casual and normal while Luhan looked rather ceremonial. “Relax. You look good.” Minseok said suddenly. They got in a shop and Minseok seemed interested so Luhan tried to act the same when a hat attracted his attention. It was a koala hat and he tried it facing a mirror.

“You look so cute with it.” Luhan tensed as a male voice spoke which wasn’t Minseok’s. The said man had noticed Luhan by the mirror and stepped closer. “Do you want to see other hats from the same collection?”

“I think this one suit him a lot.” Minseok peeped in as he smiled. “Do you like it, Luhan?” Luhan nodded as he tugged the hat’s sides with a shy smile. “What do you have else?”

 

“We got a deer hat , wolf hat and an owl hat. However, the wolf and the owl are in bigger sizes than this one. “ the man smiled brightly as he explained. “The only hat in this size is the koala one and the deer one.”

 

Minseok picked the deer and made Luhan wear it before laughing. “It looks like you grew deer ears so much it suits you.”

 

The man joined with brightness. “Plus, Luhan means little deer in Chinese which suit him even more.” Minseok and Luhan looked at him surprised.

“Then we are taking the deer hat.” Luhan eyed the koala hat looking disappointed when Minseok teasingly added. “And the koala one of course.” Luhan brightened up like a kid and wore the koala hat as they left the place. Minseok just smiled and allowed him to. He bought Luhan a perfume to deceive his special scent before taking him to a shapeshifter club. As he knew they may not appreciate him in there, he basically bathed himself in.

“You overdid. Now they will definitely notice you.” Minseok laughed when he took the same perfume and put on some. “Don’t look at people's eyes, ok? Some of them are already Alphas of their own packs.” Luhan nodded and stayed behind Minseok tightly.

 

The club was packed and surprisingly the perfume made them invisible as the scent of alphas in the club surpassed it. Minseok felt uncomfortable for a moment but as Luhan held his hand, he felt way better.

 

Luhan considered beer with dread but realized it tasted like water which is something he was forced to drink when he was taught the table etiquette. However he noticed how Minseok turned red by his second bottle. “It feel nice!” He yelled suddenly. “Let’s dance!” Luhan raised an eyebrow and followed Minseok who moved swiftly. Luhan stood stiff, not because he didn’t know how to dance but also watching Minseok move that way was… _fucking hot. I should run._ However he stayed still as Minseok suddenly was pushed his side and in his drunkenness  almost kissed him. Luhan caught Minseok before the impact and looked up to meet a smirking Sehun with more people who seemed emitting dark aura. He held Minseok suddenly tightly and dashed in the speed of light.

 

When Luhan reached the bedroom and did put Minseok in bed, the last was sleeping deeply. Shaken, Luhan rested his back on the door, blocking the entrance, while his mind wandered back to Sehun and his friends.

 

_For some reasons, I feel like they loved how vulnerable Minseok seemed._

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in WATTPAD. I had to move them because my family followed me and they have no freaking idea of what I write about.  
> I hope there was a hell lot of confusion lols. Comments if you like to see more.


End file.
